


Sick Little Spider

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: Would Alastor keep taking care of Angel Dust tomorrow?Without a doubt!Did Alastor enjoy every moment of it?Of course he did!
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 9
Kudos: 414





	Sick Little Spider

When Angel Dust walked straight past Alastor without flirting or even acknowledging him, he instantly knew something was up. 

His amazing Spider Boyfriend always made it his goal to attempt to flirt with him. Even when he didn't, he at least said hello to Alastor. 

He'd take a glance at his under-paid feline friend, Husk. Earning a glance in return. So even the lazy cat noticed. This was odd... 

Alastor decided to follow his loved one up to the bedroom. Angels bedroom, Alastor loved to spend a lot of time there, mostly talking and sometimes sleeping. It made his oh-so permanent sharp smile turn into a less-evil soft one.

Before putting his claw-like hands on the doorknob he thought, did he do anything to make Angel mad? No, he didn't think so. Angel had been... Well, Angel. Apart from sleeping about 2 hours earlier than he normally did. 

Angel LOVED to stay up late, all the time. Despite it being unhealthy. Okay, that wasn't his Angel. 

Hesitantly, Alastor knocked on the door...

. . .

"Nghhhhhh...." Was all Alastor got? Angel liked to at least use words, even as much as a simple, "Yea?".

Alastor liked to pay attention to everything his Creepy-Crawley boyfriend did.

"Angel, I'm coming in." The shorter boyfriend said as he twisted the doorknob to open the door. 

Opening the door slowly, he was greeted with something concerning and frankly, VERY adorable. 

There, his fluffy soulmate was, lying on his side on top of the bed, covering his face while snuggling into the long white pillow with his knees up to his chest. That was the adorable part. 

The concerning part, however, was that Angel Dust was shaking rather intensely... Angel hadn't exactly noticed that the radio demon was watching him being this weak. 

He DID notice the Radio demon when he called out to him. "Angel...? Are you... Okay?" He'd ask, that permanent smile seeming much more... Concerned 

He'd hoped for an actual reply other than, "Nghhh". But, he could work with that.

"I'll take that as a, 'I'm dying please leave me alone' then...?" Alastor had no intention of leaving Angel Dust alone, instead of waiting for more un-understandable answers, he made his way over to his clearly-sick boyfriend's bed and layed down with him.

This was where Angel would spit out some random flirt that sometimes affected him, but... It never came. Okay, Alastor was a little worried. Hell, even more than a little worried. 

He'd begin to slowly stroke his hand through Angel's uncomfortably hot hair. 

He nearly frowned when he'd still feel the light shaking coming from the clearly-taller being. Angel looked so small curled up like that, still hugging the soft pillow. 

After a nice silence and the scarier demon nearly falling asleep, he felt something hug his side. Right, not something, Someone. Angel, of course! 

Alastor seemed as he would never mind Angel hugging him. He'd always been a little confused as to why Angel never hugged him unless he was tired. He thought it might have something to do with not wanting to make Alastor uncomfortable. Angel found out that Al wasn't too into anything too serious in relationships. So he'd respected him more, but of course, still flirting. 

He'd decided to keep stroking Angel's messy hair when he swore that Angel felt even hotter. Ah right, he should probably check his temperature. One problem, Angel was still hugging onto him.

It seemed like the evilest trap. Angel looked peaceful and in discomfort at the same time... The stronger demon didn't want to ruin the peacefulness that he was seemingly giving Angel but knew he had too. 

Quietly escaping the spiders snuggling, he made his way out of Angel's room and down to the kitchen. Perfect, that's the place where most of the items Alastor needed were. 

In the high cabinets, the oh-so powerful demon had trouble reaching, he'd found a thermometer and a rag. Knowing Angel, he'd likely not had anything to eat today or much yesterday. It was normally himself who would remind Angel to eat and drink something, so he decided that he would cook for him! 

Alastor loved cooking! But that didn't mean he was the best at it. Even he, the most powerful being- Well. One of the most powerful beings wasn't perfect! He was in Hell so that sorta proved it. 

Anyway, he'd make his way to the fridge to grab some flesh he stored in there, to instantly put it back after remembering that HE was the cannibal, and not Angel Dust. How silly of him. He'd put the fleshy-demon heart back to pick out something different. Would soup be a good idea? He hadn't asked Angel, as if he'd even be able to answer. 

Soup it is then! He'd grab the chicken, not bothering to think how it got down to hell and began to cook. Like he said, well thought, he wasn't the best cook. But it looked... Decent? He'd hoped it would be good enough for his Fevery boyfriend to eat. 

Finally, he'd make the drink. Honey and tea would be nice, wouldn't it? He'd look at the drink and soup and decided that's a good combination. He'd wet the rag that he got earlier, placing it on the tray along with the other stuff he gathered, he had everything he needed. So he made his way to the stairs to see Husk giving him a mocking grin as to say, 'You're a sucker for him'. Alastor gave a squinting mocking glare right back.

He'd arrive back at the room he was just in. Opening the door again and re-entering. It surprised him that Angel Dust was awake, he full-on expected to see Angel asleep and sweaty. 

He seemed even sweatier now, probably because of the fact he put on his hot pink dressing gown and was wrapped around what looked like 5 blankets. The hood of the dressing gown was covering Angel Dust's eyes. Angel wasn't smiling and was very-much shaking a worrying amount. Like earlier, he still hadn't noticed Alastor.

"Angel aren't you boiling in that..?" The radio demon questioned. "Huh... Molly, It's freezing in here. Aren't you c-cold..?" Ah, right, he almost forgot that Angel had a boiling fever. Wait- Did Angel just call him Molly? He'd ignored it but noted it mentally. "Right, your fever must have gone up again. Here, let me check it." 

Alastor closed the door behind him and carefully made his way over to the mountain of blankets that his spider was currently snuggled in. He'd sit on the bed and promptly stick the thermometer into Angel's mouth before he had the chance to object. This earned a quick glare, but Angel was smiling as he gave him it, so Alastor didn't mind. 

Once the thermometer beeped, Alastor swiftly took it and read it to almost immediately frown, he wouldn't frown though. Because you're never fully dressed without a smile. '104.3 F' The device read. One glance at the nervously-smiling spider wrapped in blankets told him enough. 

"Okay Angel, you're going to have to take those blankets off. That's too many." He demanded in a soft tone. "Al... It's freezing in here, Hell. I'd even add a 6th blanket... Or even 7th if I had that many! How are you not freezing...?" "How are you not passed out?" Is the reply Angel got?

Alastor doubted that Angel would even be able to get out of the gigantic pile of blankets. Let alone that Angel would even want too if he felt that cold. 

Sighing, Alastor leaned forward, freeing his Spider Boyfriend from the pile of blankets he was trapped in. Feeling guilty when Angel started shaking a bit more. He'd pay attention back onto the soup he made. 

"Oh, right. Angel, since I'm such an amazing cook, I decided to make soup!" He said in such an overly-proud tone that despite feeling like death, it made Angel laugh. Angel knew Alastor wasn't the greatest when it came to cooking food, as Alastor only did the parts of the recipe that he liked the most, almost always creating a very... Untasty meal. He'd still eat anything Alastor made for him, no matter what! 

Angel didn't exactly have an appetite at that moment, not since the other day so he attempted to reject the offer. "Al, it looks great but I'm not the hungriest right n- mghMPH-" His protests were cut short once Alastor forcibly stuffed the metal spoon into Angel's mouth. 

"Angel, Dear. You can't even taste it. It's going to make you better, so I hope you eat it all!" Alastor said in that fake-cheery tone.

Okay, welp. Angel felt understandably worse after having soup forcibly enter his body by a certain deer.

Angel didn't argue but let his displeasure for what Alastor did by not looking him in the eyes. It seemed to get through to Alastor, as Angel Dust suddenly felt a soft hand on his over-ly warm head. He'd quickly glance up to see the red-eyed demon looking down at him with that dumb smile. Angel couldn't be mad, he'd let a small smile out, and started laughing as Alastor decided now was the perfect time to give Angel the tea.

"Really..? You're not going to force me to take this either...?" Angel said jokingly but also worrying that Alastor would force him to drink it. "That depends if you do decide to drink it after I spent so long on it." He added, trying to guilt the spider a bit, and it worked! Angel knew he couldn't deny Alastor, so he didn't. He drank the tea just like Alastor asked. "Thanks, that was pretty good for your cooking." Angel joked.

"Ahahaha." The radio demon fake-laughed, grabbing the Rag and dropped it on Angel's head, literally dropped it." "Heh, thanks again, but It's freezing in here. Do I actually need this...?" He questioned, not noticing his own body shaking like it had been all day. 

Alastor sighed. "Yes, Angel. Would you stop focusing on asking questions for once and focus on actually resting...?" He'd reply in a tone that might've seemed impatient. He just wanted Angel to get better. 

"I'm not tired though." Angel lied as he sat up, only to be pushed down fairly quickly by Mr. Smiley Boyfriend. He'd try to sit up again, only to be pushed down once again by Alastor.

"Can I please get up...?" Angel nearly begged. He didn't like the idea of being stuck in a room where he was freezing and feeling overall miserable. "When you're better." Was all he was told before Alastor put the tray on the ground, and climbed into Angel's bed.  
Angel didn't mind, as Alastor did that a lot. They were boyfriends after all. Angel decided since Alastor was under the covers he would be too. He'd get out from the top of the bed and climbed under. That seemed to be Alastors trap as Angel Dust was quickly caught by the smaller demon in a relaxing hug. A hug that he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from. Not that he tried to escape, he liked this. It was nice. 

Without saying anything, Alastor once again began to comb his fingers through Angel's hair, avoiding the wet rag. And once again, Angel relaxed. He buried himself deeper in the hug where he started to feel sleepier... Curse his boyfriend's adorableness. Angel's eyes began to slowly shut and his breaths began to slow along with his shaking. 

Alastor's trap had worked.

Would Alastor keep taking care of Angel Dust tomorrow? 

Without a doubt 

Did Alastor enjoy every moment of it?

Of course he did! 

He'd look down and smiled as he knew that no matter what, Alastor was going to be with Angel Dust forever. They loved every moment they spent together, even if they both wouldn't admit it. They were meant for each other and it only took getting into hell to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like it! I spent all day on it worrying and changing things up to try and make it enjoyable! This is my second fic every, so I hope you DO like it! :D


End file.
